Powerful Relationship
by MustacheH
Summary: Growing up together, Ayumi and Yoshiki has always thought of having powers. It turns out when they snuck out at night, they may have mysteriously got some. (AyumixYoshiki) (AYUSHIKI!)
1. Sneak Peek

(I'm starting to love superpowers since I started reading Maximum Ride (Manga) So I am making another story... Don't worry this one is fo' teh Ayushiki shipperz out ther' LUV YA)

"You know what would be cool?" Asks little 5 year old Ayumi Shinozaki, to 5 year old Yoshiki Kishinuma.

"What?" Yoshiki replies as he points to a weird looking cloud.

"Having superpowers. We can be like superman a fly around the world!" Ayumi lifts her hand up and moves it around like it's flying.

They were laying down on the grass, looking up into the sky. Under the tree, which they carved their names into.

"Yeah! We shoot lasers out of our eyes. And have tickle powers!" Yoshiki smiled.

"Yeah! Wait... T ickle Pow-"

Just at that moment, Yoshiki pounced on Ayumi and started to tickle her. She laughed as she tried to push him off. She finally pushed him off, and they both ended up rolling down the hill.

They both laughed as they reached the bottom of the hill. The laughter died down as they looked at each other, Ayumi smiled. The thought of him being there for her every second of her life, really meant something to her. He was her best friend.

_*Flashback*_

"Ghost Girl!"

"Ghost Girl!"

"GHOST GIRL!"

Ayumi was surrounded by the kids at the orphanage. She was so lonely, people called her 'ghost girl' because she talked to herself. She was hugged her knees and stuck her head between them, while the little kids laughed at her. She started to tear up, and then soon BURST out crying.

"Hey! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Soon, a bleached blonde hair kid was in between the crowd. He was always taller than the other kids. Well, he was the eldest out of them all.

"She is perfectly fine to me!" Yoshiki walked up to Ayumi, Ayumi looked up and sucked up all of her tears.

"Hey... It's okay." Yoshiki said while rubbing her shoulder.

"Now all of you SCRAM!" Yoshiki turned around and yelled. All of the crowd scattered and ran off into the distance.

"There all gone now... You can stop crying..." Yoshiki whispered making her smile, he smiled in return and got up. He held out his hand as she took it.

"I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma! You are?"

"I-I'm Ayum- Ayumi Shinozaki..." She sucked up more tears and wiped the remaining ones on her cheek. Yoshiki gave a heart warming hug. Ayumi was surprised by the hug, but she still enjoyed it.

"Don't worry, I won't let those meanies make fun of you anymore" Yoshiki stated determinely.

_*Flashback Over!*_


	2. Chapter 1

(So a lot of you guys are enjoying this story, apparently... and if your confused, I'll help you clear things out. So basically since like birth, Yoshiki and Ayumi were sent to the orphange. They basically grew up there, until the Flashback... they met. (BTW they were like 3 in that) So that's basically the back story of all of this... Hopefully it helped)

_*The Next Morning*_

Ayumi woke up right when her alarm went off. She looks under her bunk, and glares at sleeping Yoshiki...

"Hey... Wake up!" She says, descending down the ladder and jumping on Yoshiki.

"Nrrgh. Ayumi... who wakes up this early" Yoshiki grabs his pillow and wraps it around his head. Ayumi looks at the clock and it was 6:30.

"Me obviously, and come on. That means we'll have plenty of time to play!"

Ayumi beings to jump on him more and more and more, until he finally gets up and Ayumi is at the edge of his bed.

"Time to get ready! I went through your wardrobe and picked out this" She grabs an outfit and hands it to Yoshiki. Ayumi prepared everything the day before so the next day it was nothing much.

Ayumi giggles having a bright smile on her face. Yoshiki pats her head and gets out of bed. They both go into the bathroom and change. They both come out and nod at each other. They run out the door and play on the playground.

"Betcha' you can't catch me" Ayumi teased. Yoshiki laughed and chased after Ayumi. Ayumi climbed up the jungle gym and ran around it. She looks around and starts to worry, where did Yoshiki go?

"Yoshiki?!" She yelled, she went down the slide.

"BOO!" Yoshiki suddenly appeared right in front of her. She screeched as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ugh! Yoshiki, why would you do that?!"

"Tag your it." Yoshiki taps Ayumi's leg and runs away.

"Wait what?! Hold up Yoshiki!" Ayumi yells and starts to chase after him.

_*7 years later*_

"Bye Akemi!" Ayumi and Yoshiki says as they watch their 3rd friend drive away. Akemi yells back 'bye' and waves. They both wave as they turn around and walk back into the orphanage.

"Come on guys. It's cold out there." Spoke Lady Akki, the kids were always scared of her. She was stricted and no one really liked her in general. They wished they had Hanako back, she died from a car accident a few years ago.

They both went to sit on Yoshiki's bed.

"All of are friends are getting adopted, but we aren't how does that make sense" Yoshiki mutters to himself, not realizing Ayumi can hear him.

"I don't know, maybe people just don't want us."

"I rather not think about it now..." Yoshiki pouts. Ayumi smiles and grabs Yoshiki's hand... Looking eye to eye.

"Don't worry, the day will come" Ayumi says and leans her head on his shoulder. He leans his head on the top of hers and they sit in silence.

That was true, every other kid was getting adopted but not them. Why? Soon after a lot of talking, they both fell alseep. Ayumi's head resting on Yoshiki's chest and Yoshiki's hands behind his head.

_*5 years later*_

"Come on Ayumi! Your so slow!" Yoshiki whispered as he helped Ayumi over the fence.

"Well sorry that I'm not the most athletic person ever!" Ayumi said while brushing herself off. Yoshiki grabs Ayumi's hand and they run to downtown. They never had this kind of freedom, Lady Akki was the reason. She was a bore.

"How much yen did you grab?" Ayumi asked.

"5932.25. What about you?" Yoshiki asked showing her.

"8898.37" Ayumi smirked. They fist bump as they both run to stores buying each other plushies, and other gifts.

"We should get something to eat. Cause' it's almost time." Yoshiki says. Ayumi agrees as they stop by a local cheap restaurant. They order their food and chat. Soon after done eating. They heard screaming and yelling.

"Everyone get on the ground. NOW!" 4 men came in the restaurant, with hockey masks and black outfits. Everyone got on the ground, as they did. Ayumi started to hyperventilate as she thought of EVERYTHING that can go wrong.

"Ayumi. Calm down... Nothing is going to happen." Yoshiki says, as he looks out for the robbers. If they tired to kill her, then mind as well have him die instead of her.

Yoshik told Ayumi to stay there and to not panic. She nodded and looked over to see what Yoshiki is doing. Everyone gasped which made Ayumi worry more. She walked up closer and hid behind the counter with other employees.

Just they Yoshiki appeared out of midair and knocked out the robbers. He appeared and disappeared, he appeared and then disappeared. Over and over again till all of the robbers were out cold.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi said as she ran up to him and hugged him. She looked up at him.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Fight them."

"No. You were like, invisible."

"Are you okay Ayumi? I didn't do that."

"Yes you did." Ayumi nods. Just then Ayumi heard a bunch of talking. Excessive actually, they wouldn't stop. They just got louder, and louder, and louder. Ayumi got onto her knees and put her hands over her ears. She screamed.

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Ayumi screeched and they ground and the restaurant began to shake.

"AYUMI!" Yoshiki yelled as he shook her. She began to cry as the restaurant began to shake even more, things began to float. Yoshiki slapped Ayumi and she came back to reality. They things that were floating dropped to the ground, the restaurant stood still and everyone looked at them.

"We have to go. Come let's go." Yoshiki said to Ayumi. Ayumi gets up without saying a word and they both run back to the orphanage. A climb over the fence. They tiptoe back to their room, until. Lady Akki.

"Sneaking out, heh. What can that mean? A grounding, maybe a whoopin?" She says. They both turn around as Lady Akki stood there with ther arms crossed.

"You guys are so unbeli-"Lady Akki froze, she was stuck in place.

"Lady Akki?" Ayumi said. The world froze, everything was blue and hazy. Ayumi and Yoshiki look at each toher as they walk into their rooom. They both went to bed like nothing happened. Soon when both of them closed their eyes. The haziness stopped and they heard Lady Akki yell, at nothing. She runs into their room, seeing them sleeping soundly.

"What the hell. I thought they were right there. Now there- Maybe I'm just tripping. Or delusional." Lady Akii turned off the lights and closed the door. She went to her bed and thought of whjat happened. Maybe she was dreaming, she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Yoshiki woke up with the biggest headache ever. He had been lying there ever since he woke up. Ayumi brought him tea, food, and entertainment.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Ayumi asked, while sitting on he edge of his bed.

"N-No. It's like the worse one e-ever." Yoshiki wasn't even able to speak clearly. The headache remained there until he fell asleep.

Ayumi looked into the mirror.

"What's wrong with us?" She says to herself. She still remembers what happened yesterday. That made her think.

"Will he ever return my feelings?" She closes her eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek. With a sigh she walks out the bathroom.

Ayumi glares at Yoshiki, sleeping soundly. She smiles as she walks over to the computer.

'Shinozaki' She typed in, if they were super human mutants, then their parents would know.

Scrolling throughout the results, she found an article and a family tree.

The family tree didn't tell much, it only told that she had a sister.

The article told much. It stated that Ayumi's family line were 'talented'. As well had a feud with the Kishinuma family line.

'The Kishinuma family line was evil, tried to kill all of the world so they can have it for their own.'

'The Shinozaki family line were to good ones, they were the ones to stop the Kishinumas' plan.'

Ayumi was very interesting in this story, she knew it had to be real. It was on the news channel, website.

'Later on, Aki Shinozaki had a baby and died in the process. As that, Akuhei Kishinuma had a baby and also died in the process'

'The family soon died off. And all of the greatness and evilness passed on the the babies'

'They were sent to an Orphange and that was the last sight of the Kishinuma and Shinozaki family. They are the only ones remaining.'

Ayumi stood there in shock, her hand fully covering her mouth. Was they THAT important? Ayumi gets up and packs loads of stuff. Food. Memories. Entertainment. Money. And zips it all up.

"What are you doing?" Yoshiki asks, as he yawns and stretches.

"We have to go" Ayumi says.

"Why do we have to-"

"We need to go. And we need to go NOW."

"Ayumi but-"

"C'mon. Pack your stuff before Lady Akko catches us."

Ayumi helps Yoshiki out with packing his stuff. Ayumi needed to tell the government or basically ANYONE important that they are still alive. Yoshiki slides on his backpack and gives Ayumi a nod.

Once when they took a step out of the room. There stood Lady Akki, right in front of them. Her hands crossed and her foot is rapidly hitting the ground.

"What is wrong with you guys? I gave you one warning and you screw it up! I'm getting the bel-"

Just then the world became hazy and blue again. Time froze as the same thing happened like yesterday. They both chuckle as they walked out and looked at the environment.

The whole entire world froze. A girl with her phone up to her ear, frozen. The many cars passing by, frozen. The waving flag of the business place, frozen. They took it all in, on how hey had powers. It was weird.

Ayumi walked and walked, Yoshiki following. They both get some observing glares at the frozen humans.

"You know..." Yoshiki says. He opens his bag and grabs a sharpie marker. With a few gestures, the woman had a mustache.

"We could get some snacks at the corner store" Ayumi suggested. She had never stole anything, but now was the time. Everything was frozen. They stopped by at the corner store and grab a couple of snacks.

They both walk out and sat on a nearby park bench.

"Do you know how to stop it?" Yoshiki asked.

"No idea on how I started it" Ayumi said as she tried to think.

"Maybe..." She snaps her fingers and everything started to move again. The woman with a mustache looked at herself with a mini mirror.

She squealed as she tried to run it off. Ayumi and Yoshiki giggle as they run away and continue their journey.

"Where are we going?" Yoshiki asks.

"We are going to the police station. Or something around that area."

"W-Why"

"Cause' we are apart of a very important family line. And they need to know"

"But we could die or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can be tested on things. Possibly."

"They wouldn't, now c'mon"

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's hand and ran away towards downtown. As they entered the area, they enjoyed the scenery. The flashing lights, the street musicians. Yoshiki and Ayumi never experienced the city life, they were localists.

Once they arrived at the police station, the walked in without a problem. Ayumi was stopped by guard.

"Reason why your here?" He said in a low tone.

"I'm apart of the Shinozaki family, I am the only one remaining." Ayumi stated as the guards gathered around. They bowed down at her as she walked in the middle of the crowd.

Yoshiki tried to follow, but they held him back. Yoshiki glared at the guards, but they just shook their heads.

"Um... Where am I supposed to go?" Ayumi quietly asked one of the guards.

"Take a left, first door to your right" He says. Ayumi thanks him as she walks into the room.

"Busines-" The guy turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Y-Your apart of the Shinozaki famiky" He says getting up and shaking Ayumi's hand.

Ayumi sat down as the man took a seat.

"You don't know how long we've been looking for you. Where were you?" He asked.

"I was at Lovely Orphanage..."

"You mean... The one that closed down?"

"W-What do you mean? I have been there my entire life with Lady Akki"

"Lady Akki?"

"She took over the orphanage before Hanako died from a car accident."

when the orphanage closed down... When she died. Were they still taking in children even though it was closed?"

"Well there was only three of us when I was about 5 years ago, then she left. Then after that it was just me and Yoshiki"

"Yoshiki?"

"Y-Yeah. He and I was just there by ourselves with that wicked Lady Akki"

"Y-Yoshiki K-Kishinuma?"

"Yeah... That's Oh shi-"

At that moment, the man ran out of the office and pointed towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki was surprised, why as everyone looking at him funny.

A few guards forcefully pin him on the wall. Yoshiki banged his head on the wall and groaned. Ayumi ran out of the office and tried to stop them.

"You are a FUCKING disgrace to the economy, and basically the whole world." The man said slapping him across the face.

Ayumi tried to push them out of the way, but they held her back. It was 'For her safety'.

"Time to put on end to you, and your family line!"

"Wait. WHAT?!" Yoshiki squrims around in their grip as he is being pulled into a room.

"Wait! Wait!" Ayumi said as she followed them but was pulled back. She soon pushed them off with her telekinetic powers. And ran towards Yoshiki.

She watched as the grayness of his eyes turned blood red. Every inch of the gray was bit away by red. He started screaming random chants. Or like in a completely different language.

Soon enough he lost it and the Kishinuma in him came out. Blackness surrounded the area, and black mist formed on the floor.

The men around him dropped him and hid behind Ayumi. Leaving Ayumi facing Yoshiki.

Yoshiki gets up and the door is locked shut. Yoshiki's blood filled eyes was terrorizing. Black orbs swirled around him and black power balls charged in his fists.

"THE DEVIL!" The man said.

Yoshiki threw a ball through his hand landing right in front of Ayumi. She flinched a bit and backed up. She regained her confidence and walked forward.

She used her telekinetic powers to send a flower vase hurling at him. It hit him and it barely did something.

"Yoshiki?" Ayumi yelled.

"C'MON! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Ayumi yelled.

With enough anger in the room, Yoshiki formed a black orb where his heart was placed. Slowly after each second, the ball grew bigger. It extended to a point where it couldn't get any bigger.

The black orb which at one point was 1 inch big, is now bigger than a newborns head. The orb exploded and a black wave ran up the walls. Towards the group of civilians, Ayumi felt her death rise upon her.

But the odds were in her favor, she created a bubble shield around herself and the people around her.

"Yoshiki. Your a monster." Ayumi said trying to get him back. She didn't mean it, she loved him dearly, but he was now just insane.

A millisecond after those spoken words, Yoshiki collapsed to the ground and his body was like a rag doll.

Ayumi ran up to him and put his head on her lap. She ran her hand on his cold cheek. He didn't seem dead, ye he didn't seem alive. His heart wasn't beating, but yet he still had a pulse...

"Yoshiki... What happened?" Ayumi whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"All of that happened because of me. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with US?"

She embraced his dead-like body until she felt a pound against her head. Soon al she saw wasn't Yoshiki, it was blackness.


	4. Chapter 3

"Get in there you PIG!" The warden said as he pushes Yoshiki in padded cell. Yoshiki took the push as he flopped onto the floor.

He looks at the white padded walls as a tear runs down his cheek. With a blank stare he gets up and looks at his surrondings, his hands were tied to his waist. He sat there in silence...

_***Meanwhile in the control room* **_

Ayumi sadly stared at the monitors as she saw the sadness in Yoshiki's eyes. It was ALL HER fault. He is in a psycho cell because of her. She walks away from the computer and goes into the hallway. With her back against the wall, she slides down the wall as she looks at the ground.

"You alright? I mean its for the best" The guy said as he crouches down to Ayumi's level.

"No, to be honest. Is it possible that we can-"

"NO! He is a monster, he almost killed me. And he almost killed you... We cannot let him danger the whole world."

"He isn't a MONSTER! You basically angered him! If you never made him angered, he wouldn't never go insane."

Ayumi gets straight up and stares him in the eye. Anger can be seen just by her pupil.

"Come speak with me..." He said as he walked away. Ayumi followed him as they stopped by a closet.

"What do you mean" He says.

"He goes insane when he is mad, it's not his fault. It's like a demon took over him, and all of these problem was caused by you." Ayumi poked him on the chest and walked away.

"Shinozaki came back here!" He says. Ayumi completely ignored him and walked faster. Tears developing in her eyes, slowly dripping down her cheek.

"Shinozaki! We can make a deal here!" He yelled.

She stopped and turned around, he walks towards her as Ayumi wipes her tears away.

"I can let him out. Only if he can do one thing." He says.

"What is your name?"

"Lieutendant Hideki"

"Alright so what's the plan?" Ayumi says. Hideki started explaing the plan as she nods. They both tell the warden as he rolls his eyes. Hideki demanded the warden to let him go and he did so. Warden opened the door and there was Yoshiki. Blankly staring at the ground.

Ayumi pushes the warden and Hideki out of the way and slides in front of Yoshiki.

"I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry." Ayumi says holding his head. Yoshiki looks at her, and more tears rolled down his cheeks, yet no sound came from his mouth.

The sight of seeing him so depressed and sad made Ayumi's heart break into many pieces. She wiped the tears of his face as she unwraps the clothing holding him back. Once all of it was gone, Yoshiki strectched.

Being free, but yet Yoshiki still looked sad. He hugged his knees and looked like he fell into a stated of depressing.

"Yoshiki. Come on, your out... Let's go." Ayumi said getting up and lending a hand to Yoshiki. Yoshiki stared at it, and never accepted it. Thoughts... rather, whispers ran through his mind.

_**'Around the corner'**_

_**'Down the street'**_

_**'The alleyway to your right'**_

_**'We are still here Yoshiki'**_

_**'The kishinumas are back...'**_

_**'We can kill them all.'**_

_**'We WILL rule the world, and have peace'**_

_**'Come to us, my child. We are the only ones who understand'**_

"A-Around t-the corner, d-down the str-street, Alleyway to r-r-right" Yoshiki insanely whispered to himself.

"What Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked kneeling down.

"Around t-the corner, down the street, the alleyway to the r-right"

"What is it?"

_**'Don't say a word my child. Keep it to yourself, bring yourself. And yourself only... the school... the school.'**_

"T-The school?" Yoshiki muttered to himself, was he going insane? Who the hell is talking to him?

_**'Run. Come and find us.'**_

With that said, Yoshiki gets up and dashes through the door. He runs down the sets of stairs and pushes the door open.

He looks at his surrondings and runs towards... Kisaragi School. Once he arrives, he looks at the nearby corners.

_**'The right one'**_

Yoshiki takes the right corner and runs down the street. He looks to his right and there was the alleyway, he walks forward and there stood a torn down bike and a garbage can. Staring at the scenery, a glowing door popped up on the right side of the alleyway.

"Hey kid? What do you think your doing?"

Yoshiki turned around to be seen by a brunette. He was fairly tall, chocolate brown eyes, and with a concerned face.

"You lost?" He says.

"N-No. But I am here for somethin-" Yoshiki turns back at the alleyway and the door was gone. Yoshiki sighs and turns around.

"I-I have to go." Yoshiki says walking where ever he can go to be away from that kid.

"W-What's your name?"

"Yoshiki Kishi- Kurai"

"Weird... I'm Satoshi Mochida, by the way. See ya!"

"B-Bye!" Yoshiki waves as the kid with the bicycle rode away. With no one in his sight anymore. He goes back to the alleyway.

_**'Back I see? Come to the dark side my side my child... Right through that door.' **_

Yoshiki, without hesitation, ran to the door and opened it. Running through the black mist, Yoshiki finally caaught a glimpse of his 'homeland'. He walks forward, passing the blacksmith, passing the blood-filled fountain, and walking up the stairs to the kings house. He knocks on the door and it opens by itself.

"My son..." The king said, getting off the throne and walking towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki observed the palace. It was black, the fire was red, and the food wasn't a pleasant color either.

"How are you doing? What is up with your hair?" Yoshiki took a huge gulped and didn't answer.

"Yoshiki... I'm your father."


	5. Chapter 4

"F-Father?" Yoshiki says.

"Yes my son, you look just like your mother..."

"B-But how? I mean like-"

"Please, ask no more. Come sit on your throne, it's been waiting for your arrival."

"I have to tell Ayumi."

"Ayumi?"

Yoshiki nods as he takes a few steps back. Scared of his so called 'father'. His 'father' took a good look at him and knew what he was going to do. But would he betray his own 'father'.

"Look... I-I have to go now. I need to go." Yoshiki says turning around and started walking towards the door.

"You can't leave, this is the only time your can see your father..." The man cried.

"I'm sorry. But I need to go..."

Yoshiki opens the door into the alleyway, and shuts it fastly and tightly.

"Stupid kid. He didn't take it. He WAS just like his mom..."

The man got onto his feet and brushed himself off. He clenched his fists and turns around.

"Bring out the prototype, destroy him. And the girl..." An evil smirk grew upon his face as his servants went to get the prototype.

Yoshiki ran and ran until he can be far away from that place. It was giving him the creeps, he had never met his father. Part of him thought he belonged there, but then the other didn't.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi said running up to him and hugging him.

"Are you okay? What were you saying? Does it mean anything?" She starts blabbering out questions as Yoshiki attempted to answer them all.

"Ayumi! Look, I have one question for you."

"Are my parents alive?"

Ayumi stood there silent as she thought of a response. 'Should I just lie or tell the truth' She thought. 'He can handle it, he isn't a kid Ayumi' She scolded herself.

"Your parents are dead, just like mine."

Yoshiki nodded in understandment. They both brought a lot of attention to themselves, so they relaxed near a playground.

"I heard whispers, It was like something was talking to me. It told me directions to some sort of door to a different dimension. I walked in, and I was greeted by a guy, who called him 'my father'"

Yoshiki explained. Ayumi's brain processed it, until she got the full on picture.

"Wait, does that mean- How many people were there?"

"Like a city full, it was there own country."

"Oh no, this is bad. This is very very very very VERY bad. We need to tell Hideki."

"Who is Hideki?"

"The lieutendant."

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's hand as she ran back to the police station. She opens the doors and the cops give Yoshiki some sort of glare. He ignored it as she knocked on Hideki's door. He opens it and tells them to sit.

"Hideki... Like the article stated. All of the Kishinumas are dead correct? But no! When Yoshiki ran, he went back to the Kishinumas' hidden dimension. And his whole family could be there!"

"Maybe letting you out was a good idea. Okay, I'm going to need you guys to one thing for me." Hideki says putting his elbows on his desk.

"You two, are going to school. I need you guys to act like your regular teenagers, till we figure this out"

"Are you going to change our names?" Yoshiki mentioned.

"Why on Earth would we need to-" The lieutendant paused as Yoshiki raised an eyebrow. They would obviously freak out if a Kishinuma was there.

"Alright then, do you have any preferences?" The lieutendant asked.

"I did tell a kid that my name was Yoshiki Kurai... If that helps"

"Alright, Shinozaki. You can keep yours the same. People would be safe if you were there. ALRIGHT, SUIT UP!"

"Wait. Where are we going to live?" Ayumi asks.

"Your going to be living with me. If that's okay, I have space for you two." Hideki says.

Ayumi and Yoshiki look at each other and nod.

"Seems like a plan than" Hideki gets up and signals them to follow. Yoshiki and Ayumi get up and follow. Hideki taps a guy of the shoulder as he knods. Out comes a limousine.

Ayumi and Yoshiki look at the car, and gasp.

"Don't worry it's just the start" Hideki says as he opens the door and let's the two in, and then Hideki steps in. After a few minutes, they arrived at the penthouse. The two enjoyed the scenery, looking at the finely cut grass, the shaped shrubs. And including the whole... Mansion.

Hideki opened the doors and they were introduced by a huge white staircase.

"Holy shi-" Ayumi hit Yoshiki in the stomach to prevent him from cussing.

"You guys can pick whatever room you want, there is plenty to choose from." Hideki says putting his coat on the coat rack.

*A few moments later*

"Hideki... Do you have a library?" Ayumi asks.

"Yes, up the stairs 3 doors down to your left"

And with that said, Ayumi rushes up the stairs and opens to the library. Rows and Rows and Rows and ROWS of books! Ayumi goes to the 'K' and 'S' section and researches about the family line.

"Kishinumas have the powers of darkness, things that can be handy for doing something vicious. Shinozakis have the power of light, things that would be handy for doing something angelic."

"Akuhei Kishinuma was a hybrid. Akuhei was known for being a dark mutant, but yet she was also born as a Shinozaki. The Kishinuma mother, and the Shinozaki dad was executed for interaction. When Akuhei gave birth, she survived. But yet, her half bother killed her when she finally gave birth. Akuhei never had a lover, her baby was just there, without sexual interaction."

"Wait... That's weird." Ayumi mumbles to herself.

"Akuhei was rather a 'traitor' to the Kishnumas. She served for good, rather than bad. She saved her baby that it being executed."

"Hey..." Yoshiki says walking in. Ayumi slams the book shut and nervously turns around.

"H-Hey." Ayumi says putting the book back and sitting in the reading chair.

"So... Um did you get any research? Or any information?" Yoshiki asks, sitting on the floor.

"Well... I guess not. I've only read one book."

"Do you trust this Hideki guy?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be okay. I don't think he'll do any harm." Ayumi reassures and looks for more books.

"Do you need help on researching?" Yoshiki asks standing up. Ayumi gladly shakes her head as she pulls out random books. Yoshiki shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the library. Tomorrow was a big day, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

*The Next Day*

"Psst! Yoshiki! Come on! First day of school!" Ayumi says rolling off of him and walks out of the room. Yoshiki groans and looks at the clock. With one big stretch, he pulled his blanket off of him and went to the bathroom. Doing normal hygenic stuff, he walks to the kitchen and eats breakfast.

"You guys excited for your first day of school?!" Hideki says wiping down the counter.

"YES!"  
>"Not exactly..."<p>

"Don't worry, Yoshiki. I bet something will be fun in school..." Hideki says.

"Highly doubt it." Yoshiki mutters.

Hideki looks at the clock, and grabs their dishes.

"Looks like it's time for school. Good luck you two!" Hideki puts on his pea coat and walks out of the house. Ayumi and Yoshiki look at each opther and went to school, never in the outside world. So they were pretty confused on which street was which.

"Ah-ha! This must be it!" Ayumi says. They look up at the school building, school girls walking around them chatting and playing.

"Hey! Your that Yoshiki kid, right?" The brunette kid says walking form behind Yoshiki.

"Yea... Your... Satoshi?" Yoshiki says.

"Yep! That's me! Seems like you are new here, did you move from somewhere?" Satoshi asked placing his helmet on his bike and chaining his bike.

"You can say that..." Yoshiki says.

"Well- Oh who's this?" Satoshi looks behind Yoshiki and there stood Ayumi. Rosey red cheeks, she was completely warm!

"That is Ayumi, Ayumi Shinozaki..." Yoshiki says.

"No way! I heard they have been look for one of you guys. Welcome to Kisaragi High! I'll introduce you to my friends, you'll like them." Satoshi says leading them to a group of people.

"Guys this is Yoshiki... Kurai, and Ayumi Shinozaki." Satoshi says as the group of friends waved hi!

"Guys this is, Suzumoto Mayu, Nakashima Naomi, Morishige Sakutaro, and Shinohara Seiko."

"Kurai, huh? That seems pretty... SUSPICIOUS!" Seiko says invading Yoshiki's privacy.

"Seiko! S-Sorry about that, she kind of does what her mind thinks." Noami says, pulling Seiko away from Yoshiki's face.

Ayumi stared at Satoshi, looked at how his eyes looked so innocent. The chocolate in them gave out most of the innocence. And the way he acted, she just thought he was the total package, and she jumped to conclusions that he had the perfect GPA.

"Ayumi? Are you okay? The bell rang..." Yoshiki says waving a hand in front of her eyes, she snapped out of a daze and went to class.


	6. Chapter 5

"f is a quadratic function whose graph is a parabola opening upward and has a vertex on the x-axis. The graph of the new function g defined by g(x) = 2 - f(x - 5) has a range defined by the interval. Which is ( - infinity , 2]" Ayumi says finally finishing all of the rubbish on the chalkboard.

Every stared at Ayumi and thought how she knew all of that.

"Alright then... Next Question"

After a few hours past, Yoshiki didn't really like the lunchroom. It did smell quite a bit, so he went up to the roof. The wind blew through his hair, as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Hey. How come you aren't in the lunchroom?" Ayumi says walking to Yoshiki.

"I don't know, its kinda just... Weird."

"What are you talking about?! Come on!" Ayumi says pulling on Yoshiki and lead him down to the lunchroom. They both sat down, and ate their lunch.

Ayumi scooted over to Satoshi,and she continued eating.

"So... About math class, How do you knwo that?" Satoshi says.

"Um... I was home schooled so, it just came to mind." Ayumi says with a smile.

Yoshiki wasn't hungry anymore and threw away his trash, not looking where he was going, he bumps into a girl. And all of his lunch spilled onto her.

"Oh my! Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Yoshiki says starting to clean it up.

"It's fine... I guess" She helped clean up and they both threw their trash away. The girl had platinum blonde hair, body like an hourglass, and kind of had a rebellious look on her.

"I'm Azami Mitsuke..." She says holding out her hand.

"I'm Kurai Yoshiki" Yoshiki gladly shook it, since they had freetime left, they both walked to one of Mitsuke's favorite place. The music room.

"I'm pretty sure, you'll like this place." Mitsuke says opening the door to the music room.

"This is the music room, not a lot of people go here. So if you just wanna be away from people, come here"

"You play an instrument?" Yoshiki says, glaring at the instruments.

"Yeah. You can say that, I play guitar and piano. But not that good."

Yoshiki sat down at the piano, as Mitsuke sat next to him. She started teaching him the notes, ABCDEFG. They got closer, then how others don't when they first meet.

"Your like a natural." Mitsuke says.

"You really think that?"

"Yea, you play better than me..." They both socialize and play more. Yoshiki learned how to play guitar, and they got EXETREMELY close.

Soon it was time, the bell rang.

"Come on! Just stay here." Mitsuke says, grabbing Yoshiki's arm.

"I have to go, it's my first day... Trust me, tomorrow I'll stay back." Yoshiki winks at Mitsuke as she lets go. Yoshiki runs to class, as Mitsuke quietly sat down. Her phone rang, it was a text from her boss.

"Is he?" It said.

"Yep... Totally, he's mine in like 2 days or so."

"Good work. See you later."

"Yep."

Ayumi looked to her right to see Yoshiki, in like some confusion. Ayumi shook Yoshiki around as he looked over to her.

"You alright?" Ayumi asks.

"Uh.. Y-Yea, I-I'm alright"

"Okay." Ayumi continued taking down notes, once in a while glancing at Yoshiki, as well as Satoshi. Yoshiki at that moment, felt like something was eating away at him. All of his body control was melting away. He just brushed it off though, he had to focus on school still.

*After school*

"Yoshiki... I'm serious. Are you okay? You look dizzy." Ayumi says.

"I'm fine, Ayumi! I just think I need to rest." Yoshiki says, they both walked home in silence. Ayumi was worried for Yoshiki, he never seemed this weird.

*Next day... Lunchtime*

"Yoshiki! Come sit with us!" Mitsuke said, pulling on Yoshiki's sleeve and pushing him down onto the seat. Yoshiki looked over the Ayumi's table, and looked at where he was.

"Hey Mochida... Who are those people?" Ayumi asked.

"The popular people table... Like a lot of popular, if that made sense."

"Do you know who that girl is, sitting next to Yoshiki?"

"Mitsuke? Yeah, she kinda jumps from guy to guy, but she is really nice. And she also is pretty talented."

"Interesting." Ayumi watched as Yoshiki and Mitsuke threw out their trash and walked out of the cafeteria. Ayumi was curious on where they were going. Were they ditching school? Or going to the roof? She shook her head, as she continued to hang out with Satoshi and the others.

"Your an interesting character, you that Yoshiki?" Mitsuke says.

"Really? I don't seem any different form any of the other guys at the tab-"

Mitsuke walks up to Yoshiki, Yoshiki's back on the wall. Mitsuke gets close, tillnher body is touching his.

"I find you attractive, in a strong way." Mitsuke runs her finger down his chest. Yoshiki gulps as he looks down at Mitsuke. Mitsuke cups Yoshiki's cheeks.

"You look like a good kisser, as well." She gets closer, and bites his lip... pulling onto it.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Yoshiki says running away, and into the bathroom. He felt twice as worse as yesterday. He could barely control his actions and body. What is going on? Is going to have another fit or something?

Looking into the mirror, his reflection is a monster. A demon per say. He washes his face as he walks out, he quietly walks to the roof door, and goes onto the roof.

"I need to do this all day." Yoshiki says to himself and sighs. Part of him says, No to Mitsuke, but the other side says Yes. He runs his hands through his hair. Things weren't as it was supposed to be.

"Hey Shinozaki! Wanna go bowling with us, after school tomorrow?" Satoshi asks. Seiko in the background, mouths 'say yes'. Ayumi knods her head, as everyone cheered. Ayumi felt special, but yet... What about Yoshiki? 

Bell was about to ring, and she started getting worried. Last time he left the lunchroom, he was all funky and weird. Ayumi knew she was being too paranoid, she shook it off and continued hangiong out once again.

*After school*

Ayumi walked into Yoshiki's room, and looked at him pacing around in his room.

"Yoshiki! What is up with you?" Ayumi yelled.

"I don't know, Ayumi! I don't know... Every since school, I feel funny."

"Maybe... It's that Mitsuke girl."

"What?"

"Maybe you have a... crush."

"No that's not it! I would've been a lot more calmer if it was just a crush"

Yoshiki faceplanted onto his bed, and put a pillow over his head. He didn't know what was upsetting him. And it is most definitely certain that it was just a little crush. It was somethine else, eating away at him.

"I'll be in the library if you need me." Ayumi says exiting the room, and shutting the door. She sighs and walks to the library.

Looking through the cataglories, she finally found another Kishinuma book. Flipping throughout the book, skimming the pages. She found 'Mitsuke' in one of the pages.

'Mistuke, daughter of the Kishinumas. She is the angel of love and affection, or may we can say... Lies and seduction. She never loves anyone in fact, she seduces mortals or ANYONE to join the Kishinumas. She may have seduced some Shinozakis as well. Mitsuke was one of the shape-shifters as well. Every vicitim she socializes with, she changes form. Mitsuke uses the power of hypnotizement to take in victims. Once hypnotized, your in there forever.'

"It can't be... No. Mitsuke looks too nice to be able to be a Kishi-. But maybe she shape-shifted? Wait- UGH! I just have to make sure Yoshiki doesn't get sucked in, I'll do whatever." Ayumi says to herself.

*Next day*

"Can't wait for after school, heh?" Satoshi nudged Ayumi, she laughed as she looks for Yoshiki. He walks into the cafeteria, arms interlocked with Mitsuke.

"Be right back." Ayumi says, as Satohsi nods. She walks to Yoshiki, his eyes looked dead as ever.

"Yoshiki, can you come sit with us?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't think he wants that, right Yoshiki?" Yoshiki nods without a word, Mitsuke giggles fakely and walks to the table with Yoshiki. Ayumi growls and sits back down, she lost her appetite and played with her food.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Satoshi asks.

"Yeah, it's fine."Ayumi says.

*After school*  
>(Sorry for skipping times and stuff, I highly doubt you'll enjoy bs about them in school, and... Learning. EW!)<p>

"Time to go. Ready guys?" Satoshi gladly says.

"I think I left something in my locker, I'll meet you guys there." Ayumi says, the group knodded as they all walk to the bowling alley.

Ayumi runs around the school to find Yoshiki, he usually meets up wiht her after the last period. But he didn't show up. She ran and ran, and there was no sign of Yoshiki.

"Just think of all the things we can do together, we are like soulmates" Mitsuke says getting closer to Yoshiki. She grabs his arms and wraps it around her.

"Our kids would be beautiful. Your eyes, my hair, your smile." Mitsuke held Yoshiki cheeks again, she brought her face closer to his.

Ayumi finally reached a dead end. She found Yoshiki, almost kissing Mitsuke. She runs up to them, screaming.

"YOSHIKI! DON'T!" She screams!


	7. Updates

Hey guys! I would really appreciate if you click this link of copy and paste it whatever. It would really help me out on some things... trust me. Click it and vote... And I'll bring you a surplus of chapters :) There - /3470391


End file.
